


A Walk in the Park

by Bendy_CA



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendy_CA/pseuds/Bendy_CA
Summary: Arthur invites Martin on a walk with Snoopadoop, and their friendship turns into something more.For the Fandot Secret Santa, 2019.
Relationships: Martin Crieff/Arthur Shappey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunanimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunanimal/gifts).



> Sorry, this took quite a bit to get out. I thought I would be able to get it out on time, but a lot of mental health issues and creative slumps got in the way. I haven't written Cabin Pressure in over a year, so it was really fun getting back into the world and trying to write these characters.
> 
> I wanted to incorporate most of your suggestions into this. So expect "Martin/Arthur" and "Snoopadoop" and a bit of "Martin's backstory"

It's Saturday afternoon, and Arthur Shappey had nothing to do. He didn't like that all, he loved being busy and helping others. He had already done everything he needed to do today. He already ate breakfast, cleaned up his side of the house, tried to bake a cake, and cleaned up that mess. There was nothing good on the telly, so Arthur sat on the sofa, almost bored. The day almost felt sad.

He usually could enjoy days off. The day without flights made things less than brilliant, but Arthur could normally manage. He would hang out and help Mum out, but today she was doing something Arthur "couldn't be apart of."

He wanted to have fun today, but there was nothing more fun than stewarding. Or hoovering the plane. Or preparing the meals. Or doing anything in GERT-I. Arthur just had a good time working at MJN with Mum and the chaps.

Arthur looked out the window. Today would have been a perfect day for a flight. He would have loved to spend time with Douglas and Martin. Especially Martin.

Arthur wouldn't lie to himself (he was too bad at it), he really liked the Skipper, a lot. He really, really, really liked him. Martin was sweet and smart and very nice to Arthur, and had the nicest smile. He was short and his face was red and he had a million freckles, which made the Skip all the cuter. Arthur wished they could spend more time together.

Suddenly, Arthur heard a loud whine, snapping him out of his thought of Skip. He looked down at his feet and saw Snoopadoop giving him sad eyes.

The poor girl had been fussing all day. She seemed to have too much energy and wasn't happy with anything Arthur did. He tried playing with her and letting her outside, but Snoopadoop wasn't happy.

Suddenly Arthur came up with the most brilliant idea; He would take Snoopadoop out for a walk. He would be helping his dog, and have a fun time.

And then his idea got better; Invite Skip to join him. He might not be able to come, but it wouldn't hurt. There was a chance they could spend time together on a nice day!

Arthur sprang from the sofa, grabbed the phone, and called up the Skipper. He picked up almost immediately.

"Icarus Removals, Martin speaking." He answered, sounding a very, very chipper and not at all like himself.

"Hi, Skipper!" Arthur replied.

"Arthur?" said Martin, the smile in his voice turned into his normal, albeit confused, voice, "Why are you calling?"

"Oh, nothing big, I was just wondering-"

"Oh god," Martin interrupted, panicking, "We-we don't have a flight, do we? Carolyn promised us this off, and I don't know if I can deal with her and Douglas today."

"Ah, no, I wish we did though," Arthur said, "I was just wondering, are you busy afternoon?"

"No," Skip said with a big sigh, and Arthur was worried he did something wrong.

"Are you alright, Skipper?"

"Not really," he said, "I was supposed to have a van job today, but the client canceled on me."

Poor Skipper. Arthur knew he needed as many van jobs as he could. It had to be hard when he lost one. Maybe Arthur's offer would cheer him up?

"That's too bad," Arthur replied, "But, uh, Skipper?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me and Snoopadoop?

"A walk," he said, "With you and your dog?"

"Uh-huh!"

Martin was quiet for a bit. Arthur bounced on his heels in anticipation.

"Sure, Arthur," Skip said, "I'd like that."

Arthur nearly jumped for joy but tried his best to stay calm.

"Great!" Arthur practically yelled into the phone, "Can you be here in twenty minutes?"

"Of course Arthur," he said, "See you then."

"Bye skipper!" He said and hung up the phone.

The twenty minutes couldn't go by fast enough. Arthur did everything he needed to get ready. He put on his trainers, grabbed doggie bags, and got out the "retractable" leash, which was their fancier one. While it was nice out, Arthur grabbed his hoodie, just in case. He put Snoopadoop on her leash and impatiently waited for the next nineteen minutes.

He waited and waited on the sofa, and Snoopadoop waited and waited with him. She was annoyed they weren't leaving yet, and pouting at Arthur. He felt bad that he was making her wait, but it would be worth it 

It felt like forever, but Skip finally showed up. The doorbell rang, and Arthur with Snoopadoop answered the door.

"Hi, Arthur," Martin said, with a smile on his face, "You ready to go?"

He nodded, and off they went. They walked for a while, with Snoopadoop in the lead. She trotted ahead, while Arthur and Martin strolled behind. They chatted a bit, though Skip was a bit quiet, so Arthur took control of the conversation. He seemed to enjoy listening to Arthur, so Arthur kept talking.

When they got to the park, Skip finally spoke up.

"Arthur," he said, "I was wondering something."

"Yes, Skipper?"

"How exactly did you come up with the name 'Snoopadoop?'" he asked as he looked towards Snoopadoop. She wasn't listening to their conversation, just sniffing at the grass, like a dog.

Arthur thought about it for a moment, and decided, "She just had one of those faces, y'know?"

Skip paused their walk to raise an eyebrow at Arthur. He kept staring at him, confused. A lot of people stared at Arthur that way. He didn't mind that it was Martin staring at him. Especially since he looked so cute when he was confused.

"I think, Arthur," Skip said, looking down at Snoopadoop, "That almost makes sense."

Arthur smiled brightly at Skip. Skip smiled back, and Arthur thought he was great. 

"I used to want a dog when I was little." Skipper said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he continued, "I wanted to name our dog 'Boeing.' Or something else plane related."

"You had a dog then?" Arthur asked.

"For a bit," Martin said, "We hand to give him away. My dad was allergic."

"That's so sad, Skip!" Arthur said, frowning a bit.

Skipper waved it off, "It's alright, it was years ago. We were devasted, but we got a cat."

"Oh, that's lovely!"

"She always scratched me," he told Arthur, "My sister named her 'Mittens.' I think Caitlin knew what she was doing."

Arthur couldn't help but laugh at that. He thought that was quite clever.

They continued with their walk. Snoopadoop continued sniffing around, tried chasing a kid and multiple squirrels. Skipper tried to stop her, and Arthur couldn't help but stare at him. He was so beautiful when he was flustered. SKip seemed to catch onto Arthur's longing gazes.

"Arthur, I don't mean to be rude," Skip said later on, "but, is-is this a date?"

Arthur's heart felt all fluttery at that, and suddenly he wasn't sure. He just wanted to spend time with Skip, he hadn't ever considered the two of them dating. He liked the idea, but he assumed Skipper wouldn't be interested. Did Skipper like him back? If this was a date, was it a good one? Most dates are supposed to be fancy, like expensive dinners, right? Was this allowed to be a date?

All these questions made Arthur's head hurt.

"Well," he said, "Does dog-walking count as a date?"

"Count as..." Skip started, then suddenly he looked terrified, "Wait, thi-this, this isn't you taking advice from Carolyn, right?

"What?"

"Nothing. She-she mentioned something about walking the dog when," Skip stopped himself, and rubbed a hand over his face, "oh, nevermind. Forget I said anything."

Arthur decided to not forget, and asked: "Do you want to be a date, Skipper?"

Skipper stopped in his tracks, his face getting redder. Arthur liked it when it got red. Snoopadoop just whined at their pause.

"Well, well, I-I don't know. Do-do you want it to be a date?" 

"I wouldn't mind. I think you're brilliant, skip."

Martin rolled his eyes and frowned a bit at that. "You think everything's brilliant, Arthur."

"Yes, but..." Arthur tried to think of the right words, "You're better than everything. I think you're brilliant...er."

"Brillianter?" Skip questioned, looking half-amused, but also touched.

"Brilliantest." He said, "I'd love to date you."

"I think," Skip told him, "I think you're brilliant too, Arthur."

"Aww, thank you, Skipper!" he said, grinning so hard his face hurt.

Martin looked into his eyes for a long time. It was quite nice for Arthur to stand there, being looked at. Eventually, Martin moved up to his tiptoes, and Arthur leaned down and met him into a kiss. It was chasted, barely more than a peck, but Arthur loved it more than anything.

They parted, and Arthur whispered, "Brilliant."

"It was," Skip nearly giggled, "Wasn't it?"

Snoopadoop tugged on the leash, tired of their waiting. The moment was ruined, but Arthur didn't mind. He reached his hand to Skipper's, and Skip held his hand tight. They continued with their walk, and Arthur decided the had actually been quite nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! Once again, sorry for being so late.


End file.
